Recommended Computer Builds
"Where Macs Fear To Tread" Tested/Verry Technical Forums Recommended Computer Builds Preface: In response to the staggering number of build threads, the idea for a single thread where people could get help in putting together components for a DIY build was born. It started with a thread by CROM, and a joint forum operation by Tested and user WolfOfOne's blog to create a Google document and brainstorm ideas. With the Tested Wikia page now live, user Mirado suggested bringing the Google document into a more public setting so that all of the community could edit, update, and suggest recommeneded builds and answer common questions. We hope that this Wiki will cut down on the number of duplicate threads and consolidate everyone's time and knowledge for the betterment of the community and its users. /Preface The parts for each build are recommended based on the intended usage and price/performance considerations. The best way to choose the computer build that best suits you is to figure out exactly what you are intending to do with your computer, and then match your usage scenario with the builds listed below. If you have any further questions after reading the FAQ/Quide and/or are ready to get started with your build, feel free to answer the support questions (listed above) and start your own thread in the Help Me Buy/Build section. Happy Building! FAQ The biggest question you probably have right now is “Why should I build my own computer when I can go out and buy one?” There are many answers that that question, but the most obvious of which is because you are here, looking at this guide you must at least be considering building your own. And as many DIY’ers can tell you, once you have the build it yourself bug, you’re hooked! Now that that’s settled, on to the FAQ :). texttexttext Questions To Answer Before Beginning #What do you plan to do with the computer? #What is your budget? #Where do you live (county/area of the world only)/Where will you be buying your parts from? #How long do you plan to have the computer? Do you upgrade often? #What is your level of tech experience? (be honest) #Do you already have a monitor, keyboard, and/or mouse? Do you already have an OS or individual parts that you can reuse such as a power supply or dvd drive? (please list any you have) #Would you be willing/able to put a computer together yourself (with help if needed, of course)? Recommended Builds General Purpose/Workhorse Computer. This build will be used for Internet browsing, media viewing, email, word processing, and light photo editing. Gaming Computer These builds will be used to primarily play PC games. Due to the nature of PC gaming, these builds will also be capable of performing many of the duties that the editing builds are; however, note that often, editing performance is sacrificed in the name of gaming performance. This can be seen when a better graphics card than processor is used compared to the editing builds. Home Theater PC The Home Theater PC, commonly abbreviated to HTPC is a computer specifically built to play media-- generally including HD content and cable programming-- and integrate into your home theater setup by outputting the display to your TV and outputting sound to your surround sound setup or TV speakers. They are generally built in smaller Mini-ITX or HTPC specific cases that are wider than they are tall and fit into the rack space under your TV or in your equiptment cabinent. They can be controlled by more traditional looking TV remotes or by keyboard and mouse. Computer Build Videos on Tested.com How To Build a Future-Proof Gaming PC for $1500 Will and Norm help GiantBomb.com editor Jeff Gerstmann build a new gaming PC. How To Build An Awesome $500 Home Server How To Build An Awesome $1500 PC